Villains of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger
=Space-Ninja Group Jakanja= The Space-Ninja Group Jakanja (宇宙忍群ジャカンジャ, Uchūningun Jakanja?) are a ruthless band of aliens, based in their fortress Centipede (センチピード, Senchipīdo?). Their goal is bring Earth to ruins in order to invoke "it", the "Evil Force" (邪悪なる意志, Jaakunaru Ishi?) that would form in the depths of the ocean before destroying the universe. But when Tau Zanto assumed his ultimate form, the Centipede was destroyed in the transformation. Boss Tau Zanto Boss Tau Zanto (首領タウ・ザント, Shuryō Tau Zanto?, 1-50): The leader of the Jakanja, a centipede-like demon with various faces on his segments who learned of the Evil Force 500 years ago, intending to evoke it to destroy the universe and become a god of the new universe that would be created as result. From the very start, he attempted to bring about the Evil Force's coming by having the Gouraigers kill each other and later with Fangerus. Though both attempts failed, Tau Zanto found an alternate means after probing Manmaruba's mind to learn of the Raging Arrow and the Grieving Bow. Once he ingested both weapons, Tau Zanto used Satorakura to gather enough energy to assume a suitable form to use the Karakuri, the gigantic Tau Zanto Ultimate Form (タウ・ザント究極体, Tau Zanto Kyūkyokutai?, 50-51). Though he was able to open the wormhole, Sandaaru wounded Tau Zanto, forcing him to make his way to the wormhole, becoming one with the Evil Force as it began to destroy everything until the Hurricanegers managed to reverse the process. However, Tau Zanto, with the Evil Force inside him, emerged and fought Senpuujin. Though mortally wounded, Tau Zanto grabbed Senpuujin as he exploded. However, Tau Zanto survived and assumed the guise of all Seven Lancers, until they were defeated by the two Ranger teams. Tau Zanto proceeded to overpower the Rangers without mercy, but their refusal to give up enabled them to kill Tau Zanto with the Victory Gadget, destroying the Evil Force forever. Seven Darkness Lancers The Seven Darkness Lancers (暗黒七本槍, Ankuro Nanahon Yari?, 1-50): Generals of Tau Zanto, they are Jonin (上忍, Jōnin?) with different specialties gathered from all corners of the universe. Over the course of the series, each of the members died with only Furabijo & Wendinu the sole survivors of the series, in spite of their apparent deaths, reappearing in Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger to a vain attempt to join up with the Evoliens by obtaining Janin Iga, but the two girls were denied membership and pretty much just hang out now on DinoEarth until Furabiijo was summoned back to Earth by Chronos. During the final episode, while fighting the Hurricanegers, Tau Zanto/Evil Force assumed the forms of all seven Darkness Lancers, who all battled and were killed by the Hurricaneger/Gouraigers teams. Their team attack is the Darkness Bomber (暗黒ボマー, Ankuro Bonbaa?) and each member's name is themed around one the of seven days of week. First Lance, Furabiijo First Lance, Furabiijo (壱の槍・フラビージョ, Ichinoyari Furabījo?, 1-50, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai): A girl with a bug-headdress, first recruited by Zanto and a mistress of Bee Ninpou (蜂忍法, Hachininpō?). She carries a notepad with info on the monsters sent to fight and uses a stamp when they die to mark them out with "X for flunking". It was soon learned she was a student at a Space Ninja School until she was expelled for failing an exam. After being kicked out of her family, Furabiijo was found by Tau Zanto on Space Central Street and joined the Jakanja. After every other Jakanja had failed, Furabijo decided to do her own mission by creating Furabijenu. But it ended with her being kicked out when her own creation upstaged her, but she takes advantage of her demotion to trick Nanami to get her and her friends to create a remote control for Furaibijenu, overpowering her creation and revealing her true colors. Though she failed, Furabijo found the Hurricanegers' base, though the info wasn't much help. In Hurricaneger vs. GaoRanger, she became GaoWhite, but later got whacked in the head by the real GaoWhite's Tiger Baton. In the finale, Furaibijo and Wendinu form an allegiance with Sandaaru after he seemingly killed Tau Zanto, but the two ended being blasted into DinoEarth, reappearing in Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger where their vainly attempted to join the Evoliens. Furabiijo returned once again in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, using the Gordom engine to return from Dino Earth. Her appearance was delayed because she claimed to have taken a walk, much to the dismay of the other villains. With her appearance, she was quickly used as an ingredient to create a new Precious, the Staff of the Three Philosophers, that powered Chronos up. When Chronos was destroyed by Burning Legend DaiVoyager, so too was the staff, and Furabiijo along with it, much to her annoyance. That was due to the fact that she had just reappeared only to be killed off again in the end. Second Lance, Chuuzubo Second Lance, Chuuzubo (弐の槍・チュウズボー, Ninoyari Chūzubō?, 1-19, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger): The leader of the Bionin Corps, using an extendable rod as a weapon. He eventually developed a grudge against the Gouraiger, due to their indifference in letting his friend Octonyuudo die, and vowed to have his revenge on them. He almost gained it when Tau Zanto sent him to set up the two ninja groups and ensure Kabuto Raiger and Kuwaga Raiger would kill each other. After failing, Chuuzubo took the painful retribution from Tau Zanto before he attempts to kill the Gouraigers first. But the Hurricanegers' interference resulted in Chuuzubo using the forbidden Dark Soul Summoning Ninpou to grow large and increase his power while reducing his life. Though he overpowered Gouraijin and Senpuujin, he is killed by the newly formed Gourai Senpuujin, graded A+ by Furaibijo for effort. He was briefly revived by his brother in the Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger movie, only to be killed by Gourai Senpuujin once again. Third Lance, Manmaruba Third Lance, Manmaruba (参の槍・マンマルバ , Sannoyari Manmaruba?, 1-19): Tau Zanto's most valuable servant for his unique power, Manmaruba sees fate in an absolute and unavoidable way. It was due to this ability that Manmaruba found the Gouraigers, who deceived him into thinking they were the last two Spears. After Chuuzubo's death, Manmaruba undergoes a pupa state and emerged two episodes later as an adult form, Manmaruba Imago (20-36), wearing a cloak outside battles, his psychic abilities magnified, and armed with the Manmaru Slasher. He had a grudge on Ikkou, for misleading him earlier, and thus infected him with a deadly Space Scorpion, whose brood spread to the others. Though, Shurikenger managed to remove the scorpions, Manmaruba still had Ikkou set for death as he secretly implanted a Space Scorpion egg inside his body during initial attack. In Hurricaneger vs. GaoRanger, he became GaoBlack. However, as his psychic power assured him that Ikkou would die, he was horrified to see his own demise at Kabuto Raiger's hand in the process. Though his previous glimpse of the future was ruined by Hurricane Red's trickery, Manmaruba's own demise at Ikkou's hands was a reality. To counter that future, Manmaruba created another cocoon that held a clone of himself to continue after he dies, eventually hatching into a new Manmarubra more stronger than the original. With a heighten psychic power, he sees a future where he personally kills the ninja and make the Gouraigers suffer a slow and painful death along with a meteor shower through which he can clearly see "it". Using special neck-rings that drain people's lives, Manumabra places them on the Hurricanegers as well as every person the Gouraigers came in contact with recently to force them into a confrontation at Onibi New Town. He overpowers the Gouraigers until the meteor shower begins. Though he gains the information needed for Jakanja's goals, the meteor shower caused his cellular structure to mutate him into a mindless monster, Manmaruba Reckless Form (マンマルバ暴走体, Manumaruba Bōsōtai?, 36-37). Tenkujin attempted in vain to stop him, but Manmaruba ingests the Gouraigers as the Hurricanegers arrived in Senpuujin. But the monster proved too much for them to beat. Fortunately, Manmaruba falls asleep to digest his food. The Hurricanegers took advantage of this to get the Gouraigers out of Manmaruba's stomach, with Kouta & Namami freeing them while Yousuke holds Manmaruba at bay with Senpuujin. Once the Gouraigers are freed, the team form Tenrai Senpuujin and destroy him. But Tau Zanto managed to use a means to see into Manmaruba to obtain what he saw from the meteor shower: The Legendary Karakuri. Fourth Lance, Wendinu Fourth Lance, Wendinu (四の槍・ウェンディーヌ, Shinoyari Wendīnu?, 1-50, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger): A Snake Ninpou (蛇忍法, Hebininpō?) mistress of disguise who appears on Earth with her partner Furabiijo, who occasionally calls her "Wendy". Wendinu is the one who enlarges the henchmen in various ways. But Wendinu was made a Dark Spear due to her unique ability to grow into a giant super-strong berserker after amassing enough stress and rage in her. In that craze state of mind, Wendinu destroyed an entire planet single-handly. After Manmaruba's death, Wendinu did her own plan by setting up her own Wendinu Cram School scheme, using brain-washed children to kill the ninja for her. In the process, she fell head over heels for a young man named Hashimoto. However, once her plan failed, Wendinu's rage reach its zenith and she grew, overpowering Senpuujin and Gouraijin easily until the presence of Hashimoto caused her to shrink back to normal size. In Hurricaneger vs. GaoRanger, she became GaoBlue, but got clawed by (the real) GaoWhite, making her give in to her vanity. She questioned Sanderu and attempted to use Sargain's final creations to destroy the ninja in vain. She and Furabijou were blasted by the Victory Gadget, ending up on DinoEarth instead of being destroyed, returning during Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger. However, with Furabijo's death during the events of Boukenger vs. Super Sentai three years later, Wendinu is the lone survivor of the Jakanja. Fifth Lance, Sargain Fifth Lance, Sargain (五の槍・サーガイン , Gonoyari Sāgain?, 1-43): The leader of the Mecha-Ninja Corps and master swordsman, he's actually a karakuri-robot body built from Jakanja alloy and piloted by a small robotic ant. He could extend his Dark Twin Swords Ganryuken from his shoulders and can build his own personal robots to fight the Hurricanegers. In Hurricaneger vs. GaoRanger, he became GaoYellow. Receiving the Raging Arrow from Sanderu to unlock its power, Sargain learns it function like the Shinobi Medals. Though he unlocked the Raging Arrow, he lost it when Gaingain was destroyed. But though he survived, a furious Sargain was ambushed by Sandaaru, who murdered Sargain with his own blade, seeing him pointless to keep around as he made a copy of Sargain's data on the Karakuri Ball system. Sixth Lance, Satorakura Sixth Lance, Satorakura (六の槍・サタラクラ , Rokunoyari Satarakura?, 20-49): Summoned by Tau Zanto to replace Chuuzubo, Satorakura is leader of the Masked-Ninja Corps. A clown trickster-ninja with a sick sense of humor, Satorakura performs evil acts for his own amusement, an Owarai entertainer in personality with exaggerating amount on one-liners, puns, and jokes at his disposal. He referred to Tau Zanto as "Ta-Za". He was grounded after the Fangurlu incident until Sargain failed. In Hurricaneger vs. GaoRanger, he became GaoRed ("Shakunetsu no 4×4=16 (shi shi juuroku)!"). To make preparations for "it"'s coming, Satokura makes his attack during the final Meteor Shower, using the Jaykumu Gun created from Sargain's data to suck the energy out of people, extracting the rage and sadness for it to give to Tau Zanto. Satorakura was halted by the Earth ninja, but Tau Zanto saves him to preserve the Jaykumu Gun as it fused to his arm and draining him of his own energy. Taking advantage, Satorakura used the energy the Jakyumu Gun to overpower the ninja and take their energy. Sandaaru arrived once the Jakyumu Gun's energy pack was full, taking it before attempting to kill Satorakura. But Satorakura survived, with his mask broken and his mind shattered into a hateful pyschopath, intent on killing both sides. It took Tenkujin's self-destruct to finally kill him. Seventh Lance, Sandaaru Seventh Lance, Sandaaru (七の槍・サンダール, Nananoyari Sandāru?, 39-50): A shark ninja, who was powerful enough to single-handedly destroy many worlds before coming to Earth, obtaining the Raging Arrow from Astrom, making him the most powerful of all the Seven Dark Lances. Though he distrusts them, Sandaru convinced the other Dark Spears (excluding Sargain) that they were comrades and should fight together instead of one at a time, a method of attack which actually managed to best the Hurricanegers for a short time while he siphoned the Earth Ninja' of their rage to power the Raging Arrow and used Sargain to create the means for them to use it, killing him after he completed his part in secret, with only Tau Zanto knowing the truth. Using the Medal data, he tracked down the location of the Raging Arrow and regained it, using it to take the Grieving Arrow from Gozen. But though he intended to take over Jakanja, Sandaaru learned that he himself was set up from the beginning and revealed his true colors after the destruction of the Space Centipede. Surviving the Victory Gadget, Sandaaru enlarges himself and overpowers Revolver Gorai Senpuujin. But, at the last second, the Gouraigers are forced to sacrifice Goraijin to kill Sandaaru. Chubouzu Chubouzu (Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger): The arrogant younger brother of Chuzubo, possessing as many Ninpou as his brother and then some. He arrived on Earth to avenge his brother, meeting the Duke Orgs Yaibaba and Tsuetsue, who revealed to him the Gaorangers' existence, with Chubouzu making a deal with them. Chubouzu managed to capture the Gaorangers and Tetomu, obtaining the G-Phones which he gave to Jakanja on the condition that if the plan was a success he would take his brother's place in the Seven Dark Spears. However, though the eight villains had them on the run, GaoSilver's interference gave the gang a chance to return the G-Phones to their true owners. Though he was hit by the Victory-Gadget/Hyakkujuuken combo attack, Chubouzu used the Dark Soul Summoning Ninpou to evade death and used his Regeneration Ninpou to revive Girigirigaishi, Kangaroulette, and Jingiron to aid him. He also used his Big-Bro Spirit Summoning Ninpou to revive Chuzubo himself. In the end, Chubouzu was killed the Power Animal-powered Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin. Evil Ninja Iga Evil Ninja Iga (邪忍イーガ, Janin Iga?, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger): An ancient Jakanja who arrived on DinoEarth centuries ago and fought the Dragonoids, delighting in the destruction in his wake cased by his Evil Ninpou (邪忍法, Janinpō?). He was eventually sealed in an orb by three DinoEarth sages until his prison was found by Migela, who modified its contents with Evolien influence before handing it to Wendinu and Furabiijo as they possessed the power to free him. While using his three shadow clones to fight the Rangers, JaniIga absorbed Dino Guts from the masses in order to become the strongest ninja. JaniIga met his end due to the combined might of the Hurricaneger/Gouraiger teams and the Abarangers though Abarenoh. Genin Magerappa Genin Magerappa (下忍マゲラッパ Genin Magerappa): The henchmen, low-ranked ninja that constantly say their name repeatedly while dancing around. Arsenal * Copy Giant (コピージャイアント, Kopī Jaianto?): A blank robot launched as a missile from the Centipede to revive Sargain's Chunin into giant-form by scanning the remains and mimicking the monster à la Gorlin in Fiveman. * Honoo Kiba (ほのおきば, Honoo Kiba?, Fire Fang): Manmaruba's motorcycle. * Raging Arrow (怒りの矢, Ikari no Ya?): An arrow with a sword-like handgrip at the end of its shaft, the keystone of Astrom's Karakuri Ball technology. However, without the Greviving Bow, a weak user goes into a berzerk rage. It was obtained by Sandaru, who eventually used the rage of others to unseal it, and was in Jakanja's hands until the Hurricanegers got it momentarily until Sandaru reclaimed it. After being used, the Raging Arrow got sucked into the vortex it brought about, with the Hurricanegers shooting it out to negate the wormhole. Rather than being marked with a kanji, its Shinobi Medal resembles the pattern of a sand dollar. * Grieving Bow (なげきの弓, Nageki no Yumi?): A bow that allows the wielder to safely use the Raging Arrow. Known as the Dark Stone (闇石, Yami Ishi?), it came to Earth during a meteor shower and became the keystone in the creation of the technologies used by the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers. It was sealed in Gozen until Sandaaru managed to break the seal and use the Raging Arrow to force the Grieving Bow out. Once used by Tau Zanto, the Grieving Bow was regained by the Hurricanegers, who use it to reverse the doomday process. Rather than being marked with a kanji, its Shinobi Medal is marked with a complex hexagonal pattern that was used as the crest of the Space Union Ninja School. Space Ninja Corps These are the Ninja monster groups led by three of the Seven Dark Spears, each of its branch members are Chunin (中忍, Chūnin?) master of Space Ninpou (宇宙忍風, Uchuuninpō?).